In lust I trust
by Shhh-Its-An-Alias
Summary: What could have occurred in the Malfoy manor had Bellatrix been half as strange as I am. Lusty Oneshot Bellatrix/Hermione Femslash. If you don't like it don't read it.


Hermione Granger was terrified. Ron and Harry were being dragged to the cellar and The Malfoy's left Bellatrix to not so gently coax the truth from the mudblood. Hermione stood trembling with fear, it took all of her pride not to cry as the most terrifying witch stalked around the room circling her as if she were prey. Hermione felt something brush her shoulder and almost screamed as Bellatrix face appeared just to the side of her own.

"I could make life very difficult for you mudblood." She breathed airily into Hermione's ear as a whimper escaped Hermione's trembling lips. Bellatrix ran a hand up Hermione's bare arm leaving a trail of goosebumps

"But this doesn't have to hurt little lioness." Bellatrix's dark lips brushed Hermione's ear as the girls violent trembles increased. As The older woman moved away Hermione's unsteady legs gave up and she fell to her knees, tears sliding over her eyelids as fear overcame pride.

"The sword's a fake I swear!" Hermione gasped. Bellatrix dropped to her knees directly in front of Hermione causing the girls to drop back onto her bum, eyes wide and still teary. Bellatrix crawled onto the girl as Hermione's eyes opened impossibley wider. When straddling the girls stomach Bellatrix leant down to whisper in the girls ear

"I don't believe you girl... tell me the truth.." Bellatrix was running her wand along the girls jawline as Hermione attempted to cower from the deadly weapon that was now running over her neck.  
"Get off me... Get off me!" Hermione shook her head wildly and attempted to push the woman off her. Bellatrix just grabbed Hermione's wrists and with one hand pinned them above her head. Bellatrix came face to face with Hermione, brown eyes met brown eyes and for a moment nobody said anything.

"Tell me." Bellatrix demanded. Hermione shook her head and closed her eyes, determined to not let the deatheater get to her. Bellatrix however knew that pain was not the only way to make somebody respond. Bellatrix's wand lay net to Hermione's head as the deatheater caressed the side of the girls face, her hand continued down her neck and to the great suprise of Hermione softly cupped her breast. Hermione gasped and her eyes opened wide, confused, with no trace of tears. With a squeeze of her hand Bellatrix coaxed a moan from the girl as her eyes closed and her back arched in pleasure.

Hermione slumped back to the ground eyes clouded and lips slightly parted as he breathing raced uncontrollably, Bellatrix moved her head closer to Hermione's but left it to the girl to make the next move, she didn't disappoint. Hermione lifted herself and the women's lips met, at first chastely then with wild abandon, their warring hands stopped fighting and Hermione's hands wound themselves into Bellatrix's wild mane.

"Where's the sword from?" Bellatrix asked pulling herself away.

"Harry found it in a lake." Hermione gasped then pulled Bellatrix back into their passionate embrace. Bellatrix crawled down Hermione's body and while fumbling with the girls jeans heard a single shaky

"Stop" looking up Bellatrix saw her own wand in the girls hand. Bellatrix continued looking straight in Hermione's eyes as she pulled the girls jeans past her knees. Hermione never once dropped her wand even an inch but she mad no move to stop Bellatrix. Kicking off her jeans Hermione stood up and ordered Bellatrix to do the same. Pointing the wand at Bellatrix's dress Hermione issued another order.  
"Take it off." She demanded voice husky. Bellatrix smirked but once the straps of her dress were off her shoulders the dress fell, pooling at her feet showing Bellatrix in only knickers. Dropping the wand on the floor Hermione pushed her roughly against the wall and started kissing and devouring her breasts. Bellatrix threw her head back in ecstasy in the same moment Ron and Harry ran through the door.

Everyone in the room froze shock on each and every face as Ron just shouted  
"What the fuck?"


End file.
